The Run
by DevilishAngel21
Summary: Never would have the Mickelson brothers thought that their darling ladies would do something like this . Never would have the Mystic falls girls though they would have to see a day like this . A chase to have revenge . The struggle to find out what is happening . and A whole lot of drama. (Elejah , klaroline , stebekah , kennet in action )
1. Past (i)

**_Hey guys , it's m_** ** _y first story . hope you enjoy!_**

 _5 years Ago_

 _The Bennet resident was filled with melodious laughter of the three friends . Small jokes and pranks lead to a water fight as they run around the house spraying water on each other. The two humans exhausted , sat next the sofa , a peaceful smile on their face ._

 _" Oh god , it was fun ! " giggling Carolina entered the room with a small cup in hand , which obviously the other two knew was blood . Elena smiled and got up , looking at the collection of books Bonnie had at her place . Her eye fell on an old book , which looked like a Grimoire . Picking it up , she brought it to the group and said " This looks interesting , where did you get it from Bonnie ?" smiling as she started going through the pages ._

 _" Mom gave it to me when she came to meet me this week . I have not read it yet ! " shifting so Elena could sit in the center . The three of them looked carefully at each page when Carolina stopped at one in particular. Mates_

 _" you wanna try ! come on Bon . let's fine our soul mates. maybe This will give the Salvatore's their answer for 'lena and we can fine our prince charming !" making a puppy face and looking at Bonnie . How could she refuse her best friend when she made a face like this . Bonnie sighed and nodded her head . " Sure why not ." before getting up to get the materials required for the spell. Elena smiled at the thought of finding someone who loved her , and not being involved in a tug of war . They moved to the backyard_

 _Bonnie came back with some chalk , candles and thread . Drawing a large circle in the center , placing three candles and tying the candles base and lighting them up with her magic . The three of them sat down in the circle and joined hands. Taking a deep breath Bonnie started muttering the spell under her breath and the three of them could feel magic surging in their veins . A sudden pain erupted in their wrist as soon as Bonnie finished the spell . A small alphabet gracing the center of there wrist . They looked Down confused . Elena had An 'E' and both Carolina and Bonnie a 'K' ._

 _" Wait !? we don't get to know who they are ? just a small alphabet ?! Caroline exclaimed and both Bonnie and Elena looked at the spell in the Grimoire . " It says that , this spell bring the two hearts together by fate . When time is right the pull will bring them together . The mark shows others that you already belong to someone . " Bonnie read and sighed. This is crap. The three of them sighed , dejected . picking the stuff up the went inside and changed . maybe a drink will help ._

••••••••••••

 _The Grill was filled with teenagers and other couples at this time of the day. The three girls made way to the bar and smiled at their friend._

 _" What can i get you ladies ! " The blue eyes quarterback asked._

 _"Hey Matt ! A scotch please . " Caroline put her hands under her chin and smiled . What could get better that having a best friend bartender . Bonnie and Elena asked for the same. unconsciously rubbing their new attained tattoo . Matt placed the three glasses in front of them and the thanked them ._

 _" I really wish , we knew who they were . There are thousands of men with a name with K . How am i suppose to know who it is ! " grumbling and taking a sip of her drink while the other two chuckled. " Honestly Care , I think it's alright .It's like a mystery . The more we wait the more we value them ." Elena said, smiling at the thought . They smiled at their caring friend . This is the reason every one in their group of friends care for her . Elena was a person willed with love , strength and the contents need to protect her friends even though she knew she was a human and could end up dying . Talking with her friends , Elena did not notice someone standing next to her ordering and her elbow shook lightly as she tried to move , causing the glass to fall and break . Being who she is , she apologized to the person and moved to pick the broken piece up , only to cut the finger in process . she yelped which caught Carolina's mind and she frowned seeing her friend bleed ._

 _" Well today is so totally not our day . i will go clean it up. " wincing as the small pieces of glass but the hand. Deciding to help her friend both Bonnie and Caroline went with her ._

 _" Take my blood 'lena.Its a deep cut , and since our town has become one of the ideal vampire stop , you might attract attention ." she said , but Elena shook her head . " it's alright care . just a small cut ." she said and the other two rolled their eyes . " yeah a small cut which won't stop bleeding ." Bonnie interjected . Sighing Elena turned to her friends and nodded. Caroline opened her wrist real quick and Elena gulped down the blood , scrunching her nose at the taste. Moving away she shook her head and coughed a bit. Making sure they cleaned their faces they said byes to Matt and went back to Caroline's place . planning to spend the night , most probably watching a movie and talking ._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _" What are you doing here ! " Liz Forbes said frowning as she say the women responsible for her daughter's agony. Katherine smirked at the sheriff of the small town . " I am just returning the favour . I am sure Caroline will love my gift for her ." walking close to Elizabeth . The mother frowned as she quick dialed her daughter's number. Before she could even utter a word Katherine was in front of her ._

 _" It did come to my notice that your daughter caught the eye of a certain hybrid .And being friends with my not so worthy doppelganger Elena it will sure add to the pain .Don't you think ?" Her sweet voice sent a shiver down her spine. Wrapping her hand around the sheriff's neck she pulled her up in the air , enjoying as she saw her struggle . No one noticed the voice from the cellphone . Soon the dead body of Liz Forbes was on the ground . The grief that she did not even get to say goodbye to her daughter .Her daughter - Caroline - !_

 _Katherine smirked looking at the dead body before running out and dragging another one inside . Her smile grew as she put the two bodies together , for the girls to find . The pleasure she would get out of their pain . she looked one last time at the dead human and witch .Abby Bennett Wilson .So sad she died , Katherine looked around before walking out of the building . a small smile on her face_

*

 _Tears streaming down Caroline's face as she heard a loud thud . Her heart was pounding in her chest . She can't be dead . She was alive . She has to be. Her body felt weight less and she collapsed on the ground crying on the shoulder of her friends. Not a moment was lost before the Salvatore's were called . Stefan and Damon hurried over to Caroline's house , Damon more so to see if his Elena was alright ._

 _" We need to find her ! Bonnie do something . please ! " Caroline could feel her heart breaking . Bonnie ran to Liz's room and took the first thing that belonged to her , Running back to the living room she put her hand on the hairbrush and took Caroline's hand in hers. She could see a building , which looked on the outskirts of mystic falls ._

 _" It's a building outside mystic falls . I think in the east . " she whispered to her friend who looked at her in expecting way . Caroline did not even waste a second and ran out of the house , Towards her mother . praying to God it was not true. That it was a dream . A nightmare. She reached an abandoned building and entered it without even checking if anyone was there . Her breath stopped in her chest as she saw the dead bodies . Her mom was dead . They took her away for her . She was alone again . A sob broke through her mouth and she rushed to her mother , Shaking her fragile body . Hoping she would wake up ._

 _Her heart was broken , beyond repair. She did not even notice the footsteps rushing towards her and loud gasp . Bonnie's cry got her attention as she saw her rushing toward the other body . Of her mother .Tears streaming down both of their faces. She took them away . Their last family . Elena's heart broke looking at her best friends cry . She rushed towards them and hugged them tightly . Crying with them as both of them sobbed their hearts out . why was fate so cruel to them . What had they done to deserve this ? They stayed in this position for how long , they did not know ._

*.

 _It took Two hours for both the girls to stop crying . With the help of the brothers they carried the dead bodies back at Caroline's place . Both the girls , exhausted curled up together and fell asleep . Elena sighed as she saw them like this . A tear sliding down her face as she thought of the pain they had to go through . she wiped her eyes and wrote a small note , telling them she would be back soon.Damon offered to take her back as she wanted to check on Jeremy . The ride was silent but she could feel Damon's eyes on her the entire time . She hopped of the car and ran inside , fearing that something might have happened to Jeremy . she opened the door and shouted " Jeremy ! Jer ! where are you ?!" her voice cracking as fear settled in her mind. She turned around as soon as she heard someone rushing in her direction ._

 _" Thank god ! " she whispered as she hugged her brother tightly , afraid if she let go he will disappear. " I am here 'lena . Don't cry ." Jeremy cooed as her tried to calm his sister . He noticed as Damon stood near the door leaning , looking at his sister with intense gaze ._

 _" She killed them . I was so scared She would hurt you to . " she whispered as her eulyes ranked over his face , looking for any signs of injury ._

 _It took a while for Elena to tell Jeremy the whole story and her brother was as shocked as she had been . Growing up together all of them have been close . They were all like siblings . Elena walked in the kitchen to get some water as Jeremy talked to Stefan on the phone . Damon slipped behind her quietly and said. " You know i am here for you Elena . I always will be . " Elena said nothing as she was already exhausted enough . she turned around and ran her hands through her hair , the moment caught Damon's eye as he saw a familiar tattoo on her wrist. With raging force he grabbed her hand causing her to tell in pain ._

 _" Damon let go ! " Her cry of pain brought Jeremy in the kitchen , phone still in hand ._

 _" You are hurting her Damon. let go of her hand ! " he said before standing next to Elena trying to pull her towards him . Damon's grip on her hand increased and Elena saw pure anger on his face ._

 _" Why would you perform that spell ! You can't be with anyone else Elena ! " he shouted at her ignoring her cry of pain once again._

 _" I can do what ever i want ! " she answered back , trying to get her arm free . Jeremy pushed Damon and moved in between them , Protecting his sister . The very next moment a loud snap was heard and Jeremy's body fell on the ground , motion less. Elena cried out , falling on her knees ._

 _" Jeremy ! No no no no ! jer! please . wake up ! "_

 _she looked up and saw Damon looking at her , his face was stone . she knew what it ment . He has turned his emotions off .she got up on her feet and slapped him . Tears streaming down her face . He killed her brother . Her last family . Damon looked at her mercilessly and the next thing she knows is everything went dark ._

 _Damon Salvatore killed her ._

 **Hope you enjoyed . please ignore the mistakes .**

 **love**

 **Devilish_Angel**


	2. Past (ii)

_Despite the fact that they lost their mothers , they could not lose her . They were like sisters . No one could understand the bond they shared . Caroline never felt so scared as she saw her best friend lying on the couch , in transition . Her heart beat reducing as it slowly became constant . Bonnie looked at her friend , her eyes dead , she was numb with pain . The pain of losing a mother she just got , The pain of seeing her best friends hurt , The pain that Elena had to go through something she never wanted . Stefan stood near the door , looking at his friends . To see the look on their faces , the lifeless eyes and scared features . He saw Elena on the couch , almost dead . He felt the pain in his chest , knowing his brother caused this . His brother killed her because he could not have her . This was the moment Stefan realised he had only two options . To save Elena or to find Damon . The movement on the couch caught his eye and he flashed toward the girls . Bonnie got up and took a few steps back , and Caroline stood protectively in front of her . Elena opened her eyes and was still . She looked at her friends and her lips trembled . Her emotions were highlighted . Tears ran down her face and she sat up straight . She lost him too . It's her fault . It was because of her every one dies. Her parents , Jenna , isobel, John and now Jeremy._

 _Caroline engulfed her in a tight hug and whispered soothing words.Was it that bad that she could not decide what she wanted ? Was it a sin to think about herself ? Why would he do that ? why would Damon kill her ? He knew she did not want to become a vampire , yet he killed her . Her emotions were highlighted and the urge to switch them off was huge. " He killed her care ! He killed Jeremy ! It's my fault , i should just die ! people keep getting killed because of me ! " Elena sobbed in her hands. Bonnie wanted to comfort her friend but she knew it was dangerous . Stefan held Elena's hands and made her look at him. " It's not your fault Elena . It's Damon's fault . we will make through this i promise . we will help you . Always . " he whispered softly . He knew she did not want to be a vampire , but he had to ask . " It's your choice . If you want i can bring some blood right now. if you need time , you have a few hours . it's your choice Elena ." kissing her cheek softly . Elena looked at him with her doe eyes and them at Caroline . Her eyes showed her that she did not want to lose her . She saw Bonnie look at her , pleading not to leave her. Elena let out a shaky breath and nodded. " Can you bring the Blood Stefan ." She said in a small voice . It was amazing how , with so many emotions she was able to keep her humanity.Stefan nodded and speed to the kitchen .Elena wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes .This is it ! She saw Stefan walk towards her a blood bag in his hand , the smell of blood hit her nose and pain erupted her gums . She cried out and instantly put her hand on her fangs.She looked at Stefan with teary eyes and he smiled at her gently , bringing the blood bag closer , Elena tried to control her sudden thirst . Caroline whispered soothing words as Elena took the blood bag and drank from it as calmly she could. She felt the burning thirst go away as she emptied the bag . Bonnie saw her friend drinking the blood , happy at least she won't lose another person . She took cautious steps towards Elena and stood in front of her._

 _Bonnie's presence hit Elena's mind , her beating heart , the blood in her veins . She closed her eyes and shook her head . This is Bonnie , her friend . When she knew she was calm she looked up and pulled her for a hug . Caroline joined the two of them and they stayed silent ._

 _It was just the three of them . Now and forever._

*

 _Days turned into weeks . Bonnie , Caroline and Stefan helped Elena adapt , being a vampire. A few days later a small funeral was kept for the three family members . The last time Elena saw her brother , The last time Caroline looked at her mother with love , The last time Bonnie longed for her mother's love ._

 _The girls moved in the Salvatore boarding house . Days of sleepless nights , crying together , sitting together and not saying anything . They were broken beyond repair , they knew that . The spell was forgetting , No mate mattered right not as much as revenge did ._

 _It was one of those weeks , Bonnie , Caroline and Elena sat together on the couch sharing a blanket , staring into space . no emotions on their face . They were lost in thoughts , not noticing as a certain blonde entered the boarding house . Rebekah saw the three of them and scoffed , oblivious to the mishap in their lives . Stefan came down and his eyes widened ._

 _" Rebekah ! What are you doing here ?! " shock was lacing his voice . Rebekah smiled as she saw him but her smile turned into a frown when she heard bonnie speak ._

 _" I wish i could turn my emotions off. It must be wonderful not to feel anything . " her voice broke as she whispered quietly . Caroline rubbed her face and let out a shaky breath . It was Elena who looked completely different . Rebekah walked in the living room , ignoring Stefan's calls ._

 _" What are you all wallowing about . " she said in a taunting way . The girls looked at her , no feeling showing. Rebekah could not understand what could be this bad that they all looked so dead , what made her even more suspicious was how Elena's and Caroline's eyes were life less. Elena seemed to be fighting with herself._

 _" Rebekah , now is not the time . please ! " Stefan pleaded , not wanting his friends to feel anymore hurt than they already were ._

 _Elena looked at Rebekah and said something which shocked everyone ._

 _" Can you help me Rebekah ." Her voice quivering as she stood up . Rebekah scoffed "Why would i help you ?!" narrator her eyes at her . Elena ignored her and continued ._

 _" Can you compel me to not turn my humanity off . You are a original ,please. " Tears forming in her eyes . Rebekah was still for a moment , she concentrate to see if Elena was really a vampire . Caroline and Bonnie stood by Elena and whispered " It will be alright 'Lena ." Bonnie said rubbing her arm in a supportive way . Elena wiped her eyes and looked at Rebekah ._

 _" I am sorry for staking you , Rebekah . I am really sorry for everything i have done . Please , i am begging you . It is to much for me , i cant handle this anymore . " a tear ran down her cheek . Rebekah looked at Elena and felt a sudden urge to comfort her . What is it about her which brings everyone to care for her?_

 _" Alright ." she sighed and walked closer , looking in her eyes she dilated her pupils and said . " Under no circumstances will you turn your emotions off . " Elena repeated what she said and blinked when she felt it done .She gave Rebekah a small smile and said " Thank you Rebekah ." the blonde smiled back . It was that moment that it all clicked ._

*

 _A few weeks later a surprise came to the known people of mystic falls . The girls Elena Bonnie and Caroline disappeared . No one knew where they went . The only one who knew was Stefan but he was adamant to keep the secret ._

*


	3. New Orleans

_New Orleans_

It has been five years since that incident . The mystic fall ladies seem to have disappeared , Damon and Katherine were now on a run , Stefan was the only one who knew where is girl friends were , and surprisingly Rebekah had joined the party . But what failed to come to every one's notice was , that the Mikaelson brothers had been restless for five years . How good they were at hiding it and How they wished they knew who has been chosen to spent the rest of their lives with .

But one thing neither of them knew was , their mates are in town .

"He has to be here in New Orleans , this is the place i had a vision about ." Bonnie Bennett said , narrowing her eyes at the club down the street . It was night time and the streets of the city were lively as ever , people laughing and enjoying the pleasant night . The blonde's eyes gazed through the crowd , to make sure they were not being watched ." We won't have this window for long . If James is in that club we need to get him now , Bonnie can perform her spell and compel him to come out , while Elena and i stay in the alley waiting . " The girls nodded and walked out of the car , cautious eyes running through the crowd of people and looking for any movement which they would find suspicious . Caroline and Elena walked her friend to the bar , before rushing to the alley . For five years these girls have trained themselves , and tracked every one of those people who might have information about their main targets . Bonnie walked in casually , a spell on her heart to make it seem normal . she knew she had to be careful , it was a city of vampires , one wrong more and is in danger . Her eyes narrowed on the brunette sitting in the bar and she drew a quick breath . Keeping her eyes focused on him , she muttered the spell under her breath , Watching his body turn rigid . ' Lets have some fun ' a smirk in place as her mind ordered him to stand up with out drawing attention . She walked to the back door and he followed behind wordlessly .

James could not under stand what was happening one moment he was drinking and the next his body lost all control ,walking to an alley behind some girl . His eyes widened when he saw her companions , he wanted to run away and inform his sire but his body would not listen. " James , wonderful seeing you here ." The doppelganger said , her eyes cold and for a second he would have believed she was Katherine if he did not know better , She took a step towards him when a voice stopped her movement , and he thanked god for that . In their city any crime against any species was against the law . " What are you three doing here ?! " Rebekah mikaelson said shock set on her face as she walked towards them , but Bonnie kept him under her control . What shocked him even more were the youngest sisters words " You can't do this stuff on the streets , lets take him back to your place , we will deal with this over there ." The last thing James remember was the almost sadist look on their faces .

* * *

"who's sire is this ?" Rebekah asked as she walked behind Caroline who dragged him by his feet inside the mansion , " Damon's . Stefan said that he might be the only one who knows where he and his new girlfriends is ." Elena answered as she opened the door for them .Caroline grunted a little when she pushed him body on the chair and took deep breaths . Elena brought in the chains and Bonnie carried a bottle with vervain in it and ropes putting it down before burning some sage in the room . Rebekah simply sat back and watched them tie him properly with vervain dipped ropes and chain . She mentally cringed a bit when Bonnie tied a vervain dipped cloth around his mouth ,looking at the skin burn from contact . As if non of this happened they sat on the couch , relaxing after the amount of effort they put in to get one guy . Caroline turned to Rebekah and smiled " So how's life going 'Bekah ? All fine in the kingdom? " Rebekah sighed and rubbed her tempest . " Well Nick has been quiet restless lately , and defiantly more grumpy. 'Lijah seems lost these days and Kol , god knows what he keeps doing ." Caroline felt sympathetic towards her friends and patted her hand in support . Elena seemed to be lost in her own world , a feeling in her gut told her that things were about to change . she was pulled out of her little world when Rebekah's phone rang .

" 'lijah , you need something ? " Elena's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice , muffled but could hear it . " No sister , though i wanted to know where you are this late in the night ." She saw Rebekah roll her eyes but a small smile on her face . " Don't worry brother , i am safe i promise you that . I will be back in a hour or so . " Elena could not understand what was happening , as soon as she had entered the city her heart tugged in her chest . Caroline saw the lost look on her friends face and about to ask what was bothering her when they heard a groan . They were up in a flash and Bonnie went to her room , coming back with a few things in her hand . Rebekah raised her eyebrow at the witch who carried a bloody heart in her hand with ease , and a few other things . " What are you going to do ? " Rebekah asked as she helped the other vampires in securing the chain of the struggling vampire . " Its a divination spell , all the secrets or any bad intention will be detected ." James cried out of pain as the cloth was ripped out of his face by the witch and he came face to face with the doppelganger who looked at him with a glare on her face .

" Where is Damon and Katherine hiding , James ?" Caroline carried a stake in her hands and even the original glared at him . " I don't know what you are talking about ." Of course he knows where they are , he kept tabs about the women who he thought loved him . Bonnie shook her head and looked away as Caroline flashed in front of him and stabbed his shoulder , making him scream out of pain . " We don't have time for you games , tell us where they are and we will end this quickly ." Her eyes filled with fire and the man took in a shaky breath . Some how this blonde reminded him of the certain hybrid who ruled this city . " I can't tell , i have been compelled no to ." It was a lie but he had to save her , she promised that she would get rid of the sire bond and they would live a happy life . How Rebekah wanted to step in and help them but she knew she had to let them do it on their own . Both Elena and Caroline stepped back as Bonnie came in closer with a knife in her hand , cutting his palm and taking out some of his blood in a cup . A small circle was drawn with a chalk as she muttered under her breath , placing the heart in the center of the candles and pouring his blood on it . James watched in horror as he felt a painful tug in his chest as the witch continued muttering her spell .

The heart was let on fire and tarot cards thrown in them , James felt his whole body on fire but was as rigid as a rock . The fire died and they saw his body sag down . Bonnie moved in front of him , hand held high . " Where are Damon and Katherine ? " He could not lie , words tumbled down from his mouth and he could do nothing about it . " Europe , most probably in France ." His eyes were white , he had no control over his mind now . Elena's heart ached as she thought about her former friend . She grabbed the stake out of his shoulder and plunged it in his heart . Dead .

" Well we need to travel to France now ? Caroline asked after they managed to clean the mess . Bonnie shook her head and said " Even though i am sure the spell was performed correctly , we need exact location of their location , so we stay ." Elena walked away from the group to the kitchen and took out three blood bag , A+ for herself , B+ for Caroline an Rebekah usually preferred O- . They were another step closer to finding them . Five years she had spent looking for him , her best friend one time , he who had killed her and her brother . This time she wont forgive .

* * *

Some where else three brothers sat together , waiting for their sister to come home . 12:30 and she was not back , it was above an hour ,and she was not picking her phone up . " Even though i know she can handle herself quite well , i am a little concerned " Kol muttered as he looked back at his watch , then at the door . At the same time the door opened and entered a smiling Rebekah who's smile fell as she saw her brothers glaring at her . " You said an hour Rebekah , its been more than that , and where have you even been ?" Elijah asked as he flashed in front of her . She scowled at him but she sure loved when her brothers were concerned about her . " I was doing stuff brother , don't worry i am back home now aren't i ? Elijah ignored her look and continued " Its not safe 'Bekah , there might be people out there who want to hurt you , or one of us . You need to be more careful ." He scolded her , but somehow Klaus could make out she was hiding something . Her Scent lingered with other familiar ones but he could not make out . Where was she and what the hell is going on in his city ?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter . keep reading for more .**

 **love**

 **Devilish_angel**


	4. Mikaelson brothers

_~New Orleans~_

Niklaus paced in his study late at night , he was feeling restless lately and his heart kept on giving him weird sensation . He growled frustrated and smashed his glass on the wall , anyone who would see him would think of a caged animal . The door opened and Elijah entered in a frown on his face " What disturbs you brother ?" He walked to the chair near the window and looked at his brother waiting for an answer . Klaus tried controlling his anger but his inner beast wanted something , something he had no idea about , it made him feel weak , vulnerable . He looked at his brother eyes hooded and a snarl ripped out of his throat , he had no idea why but he was frustrated . Elijah felt the same emotions but since he was only a vampire , he had better control over it , he knew Klaus werewolf side was taking over him at this moment .

" I feel so strange , as if something is pulling me and i can't reach it ." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration .This made the elder sibling frown even more , 'So i am not the only one .' He wanted to comfort his sibling but how could he when was also feeling the same . " So you think someone might be responsible for this , about how we are feeling at this moment . I can say that Kol has been feeling the same since he hardly comes out of his room. " Klaus seemed exhausted , he slumped down on a chair , his face in his hands . Could someone be trying to kill them , or curse them ? What if it was Rebekah? .. No no she can't be doing this . But she has been acting suspicious lately ,and those scents have been agitating him for some time now . " If someone is trying to have revenge on us , then they better be ready because once i find them i will make death look the easier escape ." Another growl ripped out of his throat . Elijah tried thinking about the situation , he will say that he has been rather restless for years now and after that day he was sure someone was trying to kill them .

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _He has been sitting in the study for hours now , finding no spell or way to search for his mate . Sighing in frustration he flashed downstairs tor a drink . Kol was in the same position as he had left him in , in deep thoughts . Elijah prepared a drink for himself and his brother before sitting on the couch , wondering where Klaus could be .As soon as he thought about his brother he came in barging through the main door , frowning as he did . Elijah was about to say something when he felt a painful tug in his heart , his instinct to protect rose , but protect who ? The feeling subsided and he frowned . What is happening today , he was so confused ? He tried to ignore what just happened and asked his brother . " Where did you go off to Niklaus ?" Leaning back on the couch , trying not to show the discomfort he felt . Kol joined his brothers and said " The mates mark means we can't find them . No location spell or anything would work . It is one force of nature that brings them to us and that's fate , and frankly it does not matter if its years or weeks , when time is right we will see them ." Elijah did a good job hiding his shock , Sure Kol can be irritating and annoying but his wise side hardly shows . He seemed so sad thinking about the time he will have to spent without finding her . No further conversation was made and Niklaus stumbled a step back and a clear look of distress on his face , and a dangerous growl came from his chest . " Some one must be hurting your mate , this is your instinct to protect ." Kol frowned as he lead his elder brother to the Couch but soon his own body experienced unfamiliar pain and his eyes flashed dangerously , vampire features showing clearly ._

 _Elijah was confused , what he felt earlier was his mate getting hurt . His anger flared at the thought of that and genuine concern . IT took hours to calm both the brothers down from not going on a rampage , more difficult for the younger one , since he tend to have a more killer side to him surfacing out . Both brothers sat next to each other a drink in both their hand when things turned blank of Elijah , he felt as if his life force was being sucked out of him , his heart tugged painfully in his chest and everything turned black ._

* * *

Klaus saw the lost look on his brothers face and sighed , leaning back on the chair and closed his eyes the same image in front of his eyes . How he wanted to go back to that town and meet her , see her smile and laugh , show her the world and spoil her . Her blue eyes gleaming with mischief and a blush adoring her cheeks . No matter how hard he tried , Caroline Forbes had plagued his mind and he cant even look at any other girl without thinking about her . Sometime he wished that the Letter on his wrist was her and she had his name on hers , How he wished to go and see her but they just disappeared , only Stefan knew where they were but he never said a word . He knew about the tragic death of their family members which happened years ago after he came to know they were gone with the wind .

Kol was totally another level where it came to handling with a missing mate , one he did not even know but wanted in his arms . Since that day he has been feeling a part of him has been missing . Of course he partied but never touched a girl who was not 'her' , he looked for spells and books trying to find a way to look for them or just disclose their identity but all efforts fail , and now he felt that she was close yet far away , His heartcalled for her , He needed her like air . He knew how his brothers struggled in he same way , they wanted them too . How Kol wished it was in his control , He has everything but he only needs one thing now in his life , and that was ' her ' .


	5. Ms Bennett

_~New Orleans~_

Would you have believed if i said that the once innocent and sweet girls lost themselves in the light to get revenge ? So much so that , they turned into someone they hardly recognize themselves . Elena stood on the balcony facing the back garden of some mansion they had taken over . They did not want vampires knowing about their presence in town so they had compelled the owner to let them stay and do what ever they please to to for as long as they want . Elena had changed , nothing like Katherine but has changed. No she still loved her friends to death but rather than being the dismal in distress , she fought for them . The only thing which she had buried deep within herself was her light . Yes she was sweet and caring , but more serious , more cautious and more careful towards everything . Sure she missed her old self , but her mission to have revenge was more important than having fun and goofing around .

A distant sigh left her mouth and she made her way downstairs to her friends . Caroline and Bonnie sat in the living room in the afternoon looking at the grimoire for something , which Elena guessed was another location detecting spell . " We can't stay in this city for long , its a vampire town and we can't draw any attention towards ourselves ." Elena said as she leaned over the couch , looking at the book they had in their hand . Caroline nodded her head in agreement , even though her mind disagreed as if she had a reason to stay . However Bonnie was different ." We have to stay here for at least a week . I have a witch friend i need to talk to , she has some personal issues with both of them . If we can get her help , finding and killing them would be much easier." She shook her head as she closed the spell book and paced around the room . " But i have a very strange feeling since we entered the town . I can't place what it is but it makes me worry ."

Both the vampire friends had the same expression because this is how they felt . Elena felt her heart skip a beat as a thought came to her mind . She drew a quick breath and said " It might be because ... because maybe our mates are in this town." Both her friends gaze snapped in her direction and they looked at her with shock clear on their face . Bonnie quickly rushed and flipped the pages of the book , trying to find some clue whether it was true or not .

 _' **This spell does not bring mates together when they perform it but rather because of fate . When time is right and the two hearts can't live without each other anymore they push until they meet .'**_

Elena took a long breath and sat on the sofa beside her friends. She would be lying if she said she was not happy to know this . How long has she waited to finally meet him , the one who invaded her dreams but she never saw his face . The one who made his skin crawl if any other man touched her , Who made all other men look plain . She knew her friends wanted to meet their mates too , but this was not the time . They have been waiting for 5 years to have revenge . Not now when they are so close to achieve their task , They , now have to be even more careful . Caroline broke the silence and said " I am not going to lie i am frankly very happy they are near us , but we can't stop now we just can't ! What if they don't want us to do it .. or or something else comes up." Her voice cracking but her eyes held rage . Bonnie and Elena decided they needed to calm their friend down so they all made a plan to go to a club . A big mistake on their part .

Rebekah tried to keep them at home but her brothers had to work a deal with a witch . In the club where her friends were . She tried to contact them but her luck , they had already changed phones. Elijah had surprisingly wanted to accompany them to the club which was so totally out of his character , as for Kol he just followed them wordlessly . They sat in the club in the VIP section , scanning the crowd for their witch . Klaus looked at the women who stood in front of the guard , looking at them . " Rachel , Good seeing you here . How is your stay here in New Orleans . " Elijah asked the woman in front of him with a stone expression. Sure does not look like he came to have fun here . Kluse decided it was enough tilly-tally and asked "What have you found reading this mark. Are you sure it is even a mates mark ?" he narrowed his eyes at the witch in front of him who looked at the marks and frowned. " They are , there is strong magic around these marks meaning the witch must have been a powerful one." She moved her hand forward to touch the mark but the hybrid snatched it back glaring at the women. It made his skin crawl when any stranger woman touched him. Rachel looked at the man and frowned, "I am sorry but i though i detected some strange magic from the mark." It caught the younger brothers attention and he leaned and asked, "What kind of magic?" his eyes narrowing at the thought of any magic on his mates mark. The witch looked at him and put her hand forward , reluctantly he put his hand in her trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling in his skin. Rachel ran her finger over the mark and hr frown increased. "Your marks have a hint of protection spell on it, meaning it protects you from any harm like another sense or if it is too serious by taking help of your mates life force to heal." Her eyes widened at the understanding but she fixed her expression quickly. Well not quick enough, Elijah narrowed his eyes at her and asked, "Won't you share with us what you think?" Rachel felt the familiar magic flow under her hand. No it can't be they have disappeared and so has their soul trace from the universe.

"I am afraid i can tell who had performed the spell but i have no idea how it is still there." Klaus narrowed his eyes at the witch but she continued ignoring his glares. Elijah had a gut feeling about the person and clsed his eyes when the name rolled out of the witch's tongue. "Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

Outside the club the three friends stood a little unsure if they should go in or not. Bonnie looked at the building and frowned when her heart suddenly felt warm she looked at her friends who had a similar expression on their face. They were about to enter when someone stumbled out and their eyes widened when they saw Rebekah .She looked at the trio in shock before pulling the witch away knowing the vampires would follow.

"You need to get out of here, now. My brothers are in this building and we need to talk." She urged them forward. Understanding the situation Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and they were gone with the 'woosh' of the air. Rebekah stood there for a minute before turning around only to halt on her steps. Her brothers looked at her with wide eyes and Klaus flashed in front of her.  
"Any thing we should know about little sister?"

* * *

Klaus looked at Kol who looked pained at the witches words. His attention went to the seat where his sister was sitting. 'Was'. He looked around to see where she was. he shot up from his seat and followed her scent leading to an alley. Rebekah stood with her back to him and there were scents fresh in the air. 'Who was she talking to?' the smell of Strawberries entered his nose and he felt his heart tug painfully in his chest. Elijah and Kol where soon by his sides. I Guess it was time they confronted their sister.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for taking out the time to read it.**

 **love you guys**

 **Devilish_Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus could not help but feel like Rebekah was up to something. Her face clearly showed she was not expecting them to be there, but she covered her shock pretty quickly.

"What are you doing out here, Rebekah?" he tilted his head, catching hold of the same scent in the air again that tormented him. Narrowing his eyes at his sister he took a step forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Rebekah cleared her throat and said, "I caught hold of a familiar scent in the air and came to check it out, but it was gone before I got here." Her lie slipped off her tongue naturally and she made sure her posture was straight.

After all, Elijah was so good at detecting a lie. A part of her heart wanted to tell them that she knew who her mates were, after all, it was not a coincidence that all six of them had a mark and the dates and timing of the whole situation were same.

" Very well then. Let's go home, we got the information we required." Elijah put his hand on the small of her back and walked alongside with her as if she was going to run away.

Kol and Nicklaus were quiet, both trying to understand the situation, one that concerned their sister and the other that where was Bonnie and her friends.

The ride home was quiet, Elijah was driving, but kept a close watch on his sister, was fidgeting in her seat next to Kol in the back.

when they finally reached home, Rebekah eas the first one out of the car and she knew that her brothers were keeping an eye on her, she was also concerned that she needed to inform the girls about what the witch said.

Of course, she could be wrong. Throughout history, there have been many strong witches, but Bonnie, she filled people with fear. Her determination to remain a nature connected with even in her darkest of times, Bonnie became even closer to nature.

Her powers would be greater than their mother at this point and she knew it was growing. She mentally smiled as she thought about how the future Mikealson was of course powerful.

She was brought back from her thoughts when Klaus pointed at the couch and told her to sit.

He felt like she should not know anything that concerns their mates but at the same time wanted her there. Whatever done or said, Rebekah has always been so caring during the last five years.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Kol sighed and spoke " If anyone knows where they are its Stephan. We get Stephan, we compel him we find where Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are." He was more than ready to hunt him down to find her.

Kol always knew that the little witch was special to him. The day he saw her he was fascinated by her, her beauty, her fierceness to protect her friends, her magic. He knew that it was her but then she was gone.

He would be lying if he said he did not look for her, but there was no trace what so ever he did. He asked witched to locate them, to find Stephan but the Hiding spell was so powerful he knew it would take a dozen of witches to look for her.

Elijah was having similar thoughts as his brother, but his heart told him that she was here in his city.

" I somehow feel we need to have every eye in this town looking for them. I can feel her here, in this town." He got up from the Chair he sat at and quickly fixed himself a drink.

Klaus nodded his head at both the ideas.

"Were well then. Its decided. Elijah will take care of his idea. I will have my Hybrids look on an alert, and we will look for Salvatore. He has always been close to them." while he managed to seem emotionless, just the thought of another male being close to his mate made his blood boil.

Rebekah was both happy that they discussed their plan in front of her and a little scared by the look of determination on their faces.

let's just hope that the girls get over with their mission before they find them.

_•_

Elena and Caroline were in the backyard of the mansion, sparing with each other in the darkness of the night. Both were fast, both were strong, both were smiling as they did so.

A giggle escaped Caroline's mouth and stopped in the middle of the yard. Elena was grinning at her. She missed moments like this, everything became so serious before they even had the time to comprehend what happened.

Both of them sat on the ground and laid on their backs watching the stars.

The Silence was calming and comfortable between them. Caroline linked her little finger with Elena's and a serene smile on her face. They used to link their fingers and walk around like this when they were kids.

" I have a feeling it will all be over soon, Care." Elena spoke in a whispered tone but of course, Caroline heard her.

"Yeah. I have a feeling two." Caroline tilted her head to look at her and smiled.

But doesn't fate love to take things a little of the rail?

Who knew that the people they were trying to avoid would find them so soon.

 **I hope you like the chaper.**

 **Devilish_Angel**


End file.
